romhacksandbootlegfandomcom-20200214-history
World Heroes 2
Download: https://www.mediafire.com/?ahr5rej6dh4sjw1 Overview This is a fighting game by Cony Soft which features 12 different characters, all of which are playable. It has most of the flaws of Cony's other fighting games such as poor controls, typos, cheap AI and the lack of a proper ending. The game includes music and graphics taken from various other games and the gameplay is practically identical to Cony's other pirates, albeit with some different specials for the characters. It's possible that they hacked Fatal Fury 2 in order to make this due to the similarities it has with that game. It includes an option to change the IRQ, a long, unskippable intro and Andy, Laurence and Mai are playable characters in the game. The Street Fighter II and Fatal Fury characters, along with their stages, are reused from other Cony pirates based on those games. This includes M Bison/Vega's stage which is taken from this variation of Street Fighter II Pro. As well as this, Haggar's sprites are edits of Zangief from the original version of that game. After a fight ends, (as long as the winner is controlled by a player and not the computer) a win quote screen appears with the winning character standing in their victory pose. There is only one quote and it's the same for all the characters: "You're unlucky to have to fight me". There's a DIP switch that switches between US and Asian versions of the game. However, the only difference between them is the title screen logo and font color. There is a revision called World Heroes 2 Pro - most copies of the original version say "Pro" on the box and cart, but in the real "Pro" version it also appears on the title screen. It adds an option mode not found in the regular version, where the player can listen to the music, set the timer, and make player 1 invincible. These options would be carried over to Mortal Kombat II. Characters In order from left to right, top to bottom on the character select screen: Level Music Much of the music seems to be sampled from other games. * Intro Theme 1/Sonic - Title screen from Sonic the Hedgehog. * Intro Theme 2/Mario - Title screen from Super Mario World. * Title Screen/Leonardo - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles opening theme. * Player Select - Player select theme from Street Fighter II. * Win/Continue Screen - VS screen from Street Fighter II. * Ryu - E Honda's stage from Street Fighter II. * Chun-Li - Her stage from Street Fighter II. * Haggar - Metro City Slums stage from Final Fight. * Bowser - Blanka's stage from Street Fighter II. * Laurence - Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. * Andy - His stage from Fatal Fury 2. * Goku - Summary theme from Dragon Ball Z: Super Butouden. * Mai - Her stage from Fatal Fury 2. * M. Bison - Guile's stage from Street Fighter II. Movelists Ryu *Hadouken - Forward + a+b *Shoryuken - Up + a+b (Control yourself by holding left or right) *Hurricane Kick - Down + a+b (Control yourself by holding left or right) Mario *Fireball - Back, a+b *Cape Dive - Up, a+b Chun-Li *Kikouken - a+b *Spinning Bird Kick - Up + a+b (Control yourself by holding left or right) *Lightning Kick - Press b repeatedly *Wall Jump - Press Up and Forward with your back to the wall or Up and Back while in front of the wall Sonic *Spin Dash - a+b *Electricity - Press a repeatedly Leo. (Leonardo) *Wave Attack - a+b *Slide Kick - Down + a+b *Spin Dive - Up + a+b Haggar *Lariat - a+b *Clothesline - Forward + a+b *Spinning Piledriver - (While Close) Up + a+b *Ground Throw - (While Close) Down-Forward or Down-Backward + a+b *Choke - (While Close) Up + a Kupa (Bowser) *Fireball - Back + a+b *Spin Attack - Down + a+b *Shell Attack - Up, a+b Yeain (Laurence Blood) *Bloody Spin - a+b *Bloody Cutter - Up + a+b Andy Bogard *Hi Sho Ken - Back + a+b *Shoryudan - a+b *Zanei Ken - Up + a+b *Kuhadan - Down + a+b Goku *Charge Attack - a+b *Wave Attack - Back + a+b *Rush Kick - Down + a+b Mai Mai (Mai Shiranui) *Ka Cho Sen - a+b *Ryu Em Bu - Back, a+b (can also be preformed after using Ka Cho Sen by doing a+b) *Shinobi Bachi - Down + a+b Vega/M. Bison (Dictator) *Psycho Crusher - Forward + a+b *Scissor Kick - Back + a+b *Stomp - Up + a+b